


Midnight Pleasures

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, Loki smut, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: You sing at a bar every Friday night and have made quite a name for yourself in the small town. You've even caught the eye of the one and only Loki - the God of Mischief who is on the run. You can't help the feelings you have for him, so when he appears in your room in the middle of the night, all you can do is accept what he's offering - which includes an insane amount of orgasms.But what happens when your ex tracks you down? He's no ordinary guy, either. He's the leader of a powerful cult, and he will stop at nothing to get you back.A short erotic love story between Loki and Reader.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Midnight Pleasures

There's a large crowd tonight, and you know they're all here to see you. Every Friday night, you get on that stage and sing. You've made quite a name for yourself in this area. People come up and compliment you, telling you how beautiful you are. Oh if only they knew the scars you hide beneath the surface.

When you started this job, it was for the money, a means to pay for food and rent. You hadn't expected to draw so much attention, and you started to worry that word would extend beyond this town. If that happened, he might discover where you've been hiding.  
You shove the ever-increasing fear aside, stand before the microphone and put on the mask of beauty and grace on as you sing a slow, sensual song. Halfway through the set you sing Angel of the Morning by Juice Newton. Your eyes scan the crowd, landing on a familiar face. Not the one you were just thinking about though. However, you know who he is, and his heated gaze remains fixed on you. The way his raven hair hangs down passed his shoulders and his fingers trace the rim of his glass, plus his knowing smirk sends a shiver down your spine.

You know he's the dangerous god of mischief who escaped custody and had been on the run. You should be warning the authorities, telling them where he is, but his expression made it clear that he knows you won't. You'd never been a thrill seeker, yet something about him makes you want nothing more than to find out exactly why he decided to come to a crowded public area and risk being recognised.

By the time you finish your set, you step off the stage and scan the crowd, not seeing him anywhere. A pang of disappointment hits you in the chest though you have no idea why. You should be relieved he didn't stick around.

That night, you get home, shower, brush teeth and dress in your grey pyjama shorts and black singlet. You give your hair a quick towel-dry then get in bed, covering yourself with a sheet. You bring out your tablet and continue reading the erotica. You squirm, biting your lip at the visual of what this man was doing to the woman. It was arousing and you wish a man could do these things to you, to be able to make you cry out in overwhelming ecstasy.

You'd never been touched like that before. Sure, you had a lover, if you could call him that. He was always focused on himself, hardly ever made your pleasure a priority. No, you want a real man, a real lover who, not only knows what he's doing, but could teach you a thing or two.

Your thoughts drift back to that face from the show. Loki.

Now there's someone you're sure would know his way around a woman's body. For all you know, he could be just as selfish a lover as any guy, but that doesn't stop you from fantasising. Your mind fills with images of him, his hands, his mouth, everywhere on your willing body and a moan escapes your mouth.

Putting the tablet aside, you turn the lights off and hide under the sheets, your hand going down beneath your shorts. You've always been self-conscious when it comes to your sexuality, preferring the lights to be off before doing anything. Your fingers slide between your wet folds, your other hand cupping your soft breast and pinching the hardened nipple. You dip your finger inside, followed by another, and pick up the pace. Your mind goes to the erotica you were reading, only the man in the book is Loki and the woman is you. However, something isn't right. You can't find as much pleasure doing this by yourself. You'd done it so many times. You used to have to finish yourself off after Derek had his way, and lately, you struggle with self-satisfying.

You let out a harsh, irritated breath and remove your hands. Damn it. You really should stop reading erotica's because all it does is remind you of what you are not experiencing and possibly never will.

A soft humming sounds by the bedroom door and you jerk up into a sitting position. Your hand flies out to turn the Himalayan lamp on next to you, the room now aglow in a soft, orange light, and your breath hitches. Leaning against the closed door wearing his usual Asgardian armour, a smirk on his face and eyes dark with desire, is none other than the man who was on your mind as you tried - and failed - to pleasure yourself.

"Trouble satisfying yourself, pet?" he asks huskily, his heated gaze travelling down the outline of your body beneath the sheet.

"I...um...I..." Your voice trails off as confusion, desire and frustration cloud your mind.

"What were thinking when you were touching yourself? I'm curious."

"I...it was..." A blush creeps across your cheeks at the realisation that he was watching you. How, you have no idea, unless one of his powers is night vision. "Why are...why are you here?" you stammer, eyes wide at the hungry look he's casting over you.

"I quite enjoyed your show this evening. The way you looked at me as you sang, it made me feel as though you were singing to me alone. It...did something to me. I cannot stop thinking about you, and I must say, I am not accustomed to having a Midgardian take up such residence in my mind. I find you intriguing."

Anger and humiliation take hold, making you furious, and the words fly from your mouth before going through your filter. "So you sneak into my home and watch me like a pervert?" you bite out. You're surprised by your own comment, and he clearly notices your shock at your own words because he smirks.

"So you do have some fire. I like that, and I'd very much like to see some more."

Now you're getting pissed and you feel the need to tell him exactly where to go. Holding the sheet across your chest and folding your arms, your voice comes out sharp. "You want fire? Fine. How dare you sneak into my room and watch me. Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to be here! Now get out before I call the cops to arrest your sorry ass!"

His only response is a chuckle and he stalks closer to the bed, his dark gaze holding yours. "Come now, my sweet, you don't mean that."

"Oh no?" you reply, trying to keep your brave face on but it's slipping with every step he takes. "How...how can you be so sure?" you mutter as he pauses next to you, and you automatically lick your lips.

He watches your tongue dart out and slide across your lips, followed by your teeth biting into the bottom one. "I have something better that tongue can lick," he growls, a smirk lighting his features. "I wouldn't mind tasting you first." He takes a deep breath. "I can already smell your desire, and it's making me want you in every possible way."

Your heartbeat increases at the thought, tension building in your stomach. You press your thighs together to try and stop the ache to no avail. You curse your body for being so turned on at the prospect of this man - this god - in your room in the middle of the night, making these dark promises that should make you want to run. But you can't. No, you don't want to.

He bends down and places his hands either side of you, his face mere inches from yours. "Tell me, pet, does the prospect of me taking you turn you on?"

You're lost for words. Your brain can't focus on anything other than him.

"I'll take your silence as a yes?"

All you can do is nod weakly, eyes wide and fixed on him.

He smiles in satisfaction. "Don't worry, you'll find your voice soon enough when you're screaming my name and begging me for mercy."

His fingers trace down your flushed cheek and down your neck, hooking under the strap and slides it down your shoulder. His hand moves down your arm, causing goosebumps to rise in its wake and a shiver of anticipation wracks your body.

"So responsive to my touch alone," he states appreciatively, his hand cupping your soft breast and squeezing gently, teasing the nipple over the thin material. "How long has it been since a you've been pleasured by another?"

Your blush deepens and you bite your bottom lip in embarrassment. "A while. He didn't really care about my pleasure," you confess quietly.

Loki stills and tilts his head, studying you carefully. "Was he a boyfriend?"

"If you could call it that."

"Meaning?"

Your gaze wavers and you shake your head. You don't want anything to ruin this moment. You just want to enjoy what's happening, the consequences be damned. "I thought you're here to make me scream and beg, not talk about my poor choice of men, current one included."

He chuckles and pinches your nipple, eliciting a yelp of pain and pleasure from you. "You'll pay for that statement."

His hand lands on your hip and starts removing your singlet when you place yours on top to stop him, stilling his movements. He looks up and meets your gaze in question.

"My shirt stays on. You can reveal my breasts but that's it."

He frowns and studies your fearful expression. "Why?"

"Is that important?"

"Yes. I'd very much like to see all of you, and if there is something you do not wish me to see, I'd like to know."

Your heart's racing with nerves and fear of telling him, of him seeing the scars. However, his piercing gaze doesn't leave yours, and you know he won't let up. "My ex drank a lot, and sometimes when he was drunk, he'd get angry. I made the mistake of being home when he was in a bad mood and he...I tried to get away but he shoved me into a glass cabinet. The neighbours heard the commotion and I was rushed to hospital. I have scars across my side and stomach from the glass." When you look up and meet his gaze, you're surprised to find him fuming with barely-controlled anger.

"Is that when you left him?" he asks through clenched teeth.

You nod. "I changed my name and hair and ran away. I had nothing, no family, no friends. That's why he chose me and why it was easy for me to disappear once I made the decision."

"Interesting. Do you think I will find you less desirable if I see your scars?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to see them anyway."

"Why? They're painful reminders of my own weakness."

"I wasn't asking, my pet."

In one swift movement, he tears the singlet in half and tosses it aside. You scream in shock, unable to suppress the rush of excitement coursing through your body at the act, your core tightening in response.

His hand lands on your ribs where the scars mark your skin. To your surprise, he leans down plants kisses around the pale pink lines then raises his head to meet your gaze, a smile curving his lips.  
"They are not marks of weakness, my sweet. They are signs of strength and survival. They do not take away your beauty, rather, they enhance it. You are human and fragile, yet you are strong and determined."

"Strong isn't a word I'd use to describe myself. I'm hiding from him. I'm weak."

"You do not see your own strength. I'll have to do something about that. For now, I have a promise to keep."

His mouth lands on yours as he lays over you. His heat envelopes you though his armour is cold against your bare skin, making you shiver. You place your trembling hands on his biceps and move down his back and side, trying to find a way to remove the barricade covering him.

He smiles against your lips when he realises what you're doing. "Impatient little minx, aren't you?"

"You started it," you breathe, bending your knees and sliding your feet down his legs.

He chuckles and gets off the bed, taking the heat with him. Now you're feeling exposed, but at the sight of his hungry gaze studying you, watching the heaving of your breasts, you don't feel as embarrassed as you normally would under different circumstances. You watch as he removes his armour with a flick of his wrist.

When he's completely naked, the only thing he's wearing is his signature smirk, your mouth goes dry. His body is incredible. His muscles were perfect; not overly intimidating but enough to show his strength. You itch to run your hands along each curve, to feel him shudder beneath your touch. You stare at his growing erection and your breath hitches. What have you gotten yourself into?

His smile broadens at your reaction and he bends own, removing your shorts and underwear before you have time to realise what he's doing. Next thing you know, you're laying in front of him completely naked and he's openly studying you.

"Hmm, yes, my sweet, we will have fun tonight."

He re-joins you on the bed and hovers over you once again, enveloping you in his heat. His mouth finds yours, his tongue thrusting past your lips without seeking permission and he claims your mouth with unbridled passion. His dominance sets you aflame, your core tightening as his hand moves down, his thumb flicking your nipple on its descent downwards. Already you're squirming beneath his touch, and he knows exactly what he's doing to you. Or if he doesn't, he will the moment his fingers delve between your folds.

When they do, he growls against your lips. "So wet for me. Tell me what you need."

"I...I need..."

"Yes?" he coaxes, rubbing slow, sensual circles around your clit.

"You."

He smirks, planting kiss along your jaw then whispers in your ear, his hot breath doing crazy things to your already intense hormones. "All in due time, pet."

Without warning, he thrusts two fingers inside your throbbing entrance. You yelp at the sudden sting which is followed by a moan of pleasure, your body arching towards him. He trails blazing kisses down your neck, sucking on the sweet spot that drives you insane, your nails clawing at him. You feel it building in the pit of your stomach, your core tightening around his pumping, unrelenting fingers.

"That's it, give it to me. Ride my fingers to your release. Give me everything. Scream my name," he whispers huskily.

"Ah, Lo-Loki!" you scream, the powerful orgasm flooding you. Your vision blurs and you see stars, your body quivering.

"Such beauty," he murmurs, planting a kiss on your lips and removes his fingers.

You open your eyes and they immediately lock his heated ones as he raises his hand, licking your juices off his fingers. That action makes you squirm, your arousal rising even higher despite coming down from possibly the most intense orgasm of your life. And you know by his dark expression that the night has only begun.

"Mmm, sweet and delicious. I need a proper taste."

On those words, he spreads your legs wide and positions his face between them, grasping your hips. His eyes sparkle with mischief as he dives down, his tongue delving between your sensitive folds.  
You automatically try and pull away but his hold is firm, keeping you in place as he uses his infamous silver tongue to set you ablaze again, not stopping until you're a quivering, whimpering mess.

There's a sliver deep down that knows this is wrong, but damn, it feels so good. You've completely lost yourself at the hands of this man, letting him do things you wouldn't let anyone do in the past. But he isn't just anyone. You've always been difficult to please due to high expectations thanks to all those erotica and romance books you read growing up. They spoiled love for you, rose your expectations far too high when it came to intimacy. Clearly, Loki didn't get that memo and he's meeting every single one, pushing you beyond your limits.

And you're all too happy to let him, and he knows just how willing you are.

He hovers above you, his pulsing member nudging at your entrance. "Get ready to scream my name again, pet," he murmurs huskily in your ear. "Scream as loud as you can. I want all the neighbours to know exactly who is claiming such a sweet, delectable body."

His words send a whole new wave of arousal through you and you wrap your legs around his waist, trying to urge him closer. "Enough talking, more claiming," you breathe, your nails digging into his back.

"Perhaps I should wait and teach you the importance of patience," he teases with a knowing smirk.

"Well perhaps you shouldn't work a girl up to no return. You know you're ruining all other men for me, right?"

He chuckles, his eyes shining with humour and lust. "That's the plan. I intend to fuck you so good that no other man will come close to satisfying you."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you still talking?" you growl, running your hands through his raven locks. "Hurry up and bury that thing as deep as it can go." Leaning up to his ear, you whisper, "Make me scream your name and beg for mercy."

You barely finish the sentence when he growls, and in one smooth thrust, he buries himself to the hilt. You scream in shock as pain and pleasure cloud your mind. He's big and it takes time for you to adjust to the size, but he doesn't give it to you.

"Is that what you want?" he rasps, thrusting in and out mercilessly.

"Oh, ah, y-yes! Oh god, Loki!"

"You feel...amazing. So...tight...fuck."

At this point, you're delirious, seeing stars and soaking up the overwhelming sensations he's inflicting and the feel of him inside you. You didn't think anyone could fill you this much, and it is glorious.  
"Oh, fuck, Loki!" you scream as another orgasm hits.

You feel him change positions, kneeling between your legs which he wraps around his waist. He grasps your hips in a bruising hold and continues his thrusting. He's able to go even deeper, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. You convulse again, having lost count of the orgasms you've had.

He lays over you again, giving a few final thrusts then lets out a string of curse words as he collapses on top of you. Both of you lay in silence, catching your breath. He eventually rolls off and you weakly open your eyes to see him lay next to you.

"You didn't give me a chance to touch you," you mutter, your eyes drifting closed in exhaustion. "I wanted to..."

"Shh," he coos, planting a kiss on your cheek then forehead. "Sleep, my pet. Have sweet dreams."

The last thing you register his words of goodbye and a loving, fleeting touch on your cheek.  
~~~~~  
You wake up to light streaming in through the gaps of the curtains across the room. Rolling onto your back, you stretch and pause, wincing at the ache throughout your body. Pushing the sheet aside, you see your nakedness and realise it was real. Loki had come to you last night and made you scream his name in pleasure.

A smile curves your lips as you lay there and close your eyes, repaying the events. There's no way you could settle for another man after you'd had a taste of what he could offer. And damn him, he knew that. No doubt it was his plan all along. He probably did that all the time, going around, fucking women until they couldn't walk and leaving again, happy to have ruined men for them for all eternity.

A pang shoots through your heart at the thought.

You didn't want that to be true. Part of you wanted to be special, someone he chose, but the truth is, he's the darn god of mischief and a criminal on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. and there is no way on earth he'd return for you. Last night was what it was - an easy willing fuck for him and an insane amount of orgasms for you. Well, that put a dampener on your mood quick smart.

Releasing a heavy sigh, you stand, wrapping the sheet around you and leave your room. You needed a shower then food. You worked up one heck of an appetite last night. Given that it was just one night, you wish he'd allowed you to touch him, to give him the pleasure he was showing you. Oh well, maybe he'll return another night and give you that chance.

As you walk down the small corridor, you go into the bathroom though pause in the doorway. The mirror is directly ahead. You can see your reflection - and the big burly man behind you who steps out of the laundry and you recognise him instantly as one of Derek's lackey's. You slowly turn around and he points down the corridor towards the dining area. You grip the sheet as tightly as you can, ensuring it won't slip or tangle around your feet, and do as he silently commanded. Sitting at the dining table is him. The man who you were running from. The man you thought you'd escaped.

Derek.

He's watching something on his phone then looks up at you, turning the screen so you can see it. It's a video online of you singing. "If you wanted to stay hidden, it probably wasn't a good idea to do something that puts you in the spotlight," he taunts then watches it a bit more before shutting it off and looking at you. "To be honest-"

"Wow, that's a new one for you," you interject sarcastically. "I never thought of you as honest. Is it something new you're trying?"

He glowers at you. He hates being interrupted. Gaining his feet, he walks around the table and looks you up and down. "Speaking of honesty, who were you sharing your bed with last night?"

"A real man who knows how to pleasure a woman," you gloat, holding his gaze. You have no idea where this confidence is coming from or what it will cost you, but the truth is, you no longer care. You're done hiding, and you're done being weak and cowering from a guy who doesn't deserve that power over you.

He laughs though the spark in his eyes give away his fury. "If it's pleasure you want, then I hope he worked you up enough because I'm happy to show you exactly how much I know."

As he takes a threatening step towards you, you instinctively step back, yelping when you bump into the brick wall of a man behind you. He grasps your arms and you watch Derek approach, fear rising inside you. Oh crap, you had to go and provoke him, didn't you?

"There's something else I've been doing since coming here," you say, making him pause and frown in curiosity. You smirk, putting on a brave face. "Martial Arts."

You elbow your captor in the ribs as hard as you can, followed by a backward kick in the shin. You spin around and swiftly hit him in the throat and knee him in the groin, sending him down for the count.

Clapping sounds behind you and turn around, re-gripping the sheet around your chest. You see Derek clapping while two more of his lackey's had come in from the front door, both aiming their guns at you.

"Seems like you've gained some fire in the past six months. It will be fun putting it out and watching you break at my hands all over again."

"At least give the lady time to dress herself," drawls a familiar voice from around the corner.

You all watch as Loki strides in wearing his usual Asgardian armour, winking at you as he passes and continues on into the small open kitchen area.

"Did you even let her eat something?" he asks casually, arms folded. "She must be starving after last night. I don't mean to brag but...well, actually I do. She's a real screamer. I lost count of how many orgasms I gave her. Darling, do you remember?"

Your face is burning so much right now, you swear it resembles a tomato. Your eyes are unable to move from his in shock, though his expression is one of mischief. He's acting as though there's no danger despite the people with guns mere metres from you both. Your voice is shaking as you mutter, "I...I don't know."

His smile broadens as he turns his attention back Derek and spreads his arms. "There we have it. We've proven who the best male is here. Which is me, just in case that wasn't obvious."

Derek is fuming, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "Shoot him," he seethes through clenched teeth.

"No!" you scream, but it's too late.

The guns fire and you stare at Loki, a hand covering your mouth. However, the bullets go straight through him and hit the counters and wall behind him.

He looks down at himself then over his shoulder before raising an eyebrow at them mockingly. "That's a little harsh, don't you think? Seems like someone is a sore loser."

"But...but..." Derek stammers, pointing at Loki.

"And while you're looking over here, the real me is sneaking up behind you," he reveals tauntingly then vanishes.

You look across and see Loki quickly grasp the two lackey's arms, pulling them close them slamming their heads together before tossing them aside. As Derek spins around and raises his gun at him, Loki grabs his wrist in one hand and his neck in the other, bending his hand back until he drops the gun.

"I heard everything you were saying to her, how you'd enjoy breaking her again. Is that what you did last time? You broke her? You physically overpowered her until she couldn't take anymore and fled? You must feel strong and powerful having done that to a woman half your size. I take it a man like you has never been afraid of being overpowered." He smirks viciously, his grip around Derek's neck tightening as he raises him off the floor with a single hand. "But now you've crossed me."

You stare in shock as you witness Loki's skin turn blue and his eyes change to a glowing blood red. Derek's struggling against the grip, clearly in pain.

"What...are...you?" Derek chokes out.

Loki pulls Derek down so his face is an inch from him and seethes, "Your worst nightmare."

You watch in horror as Loki throws Derek out the window, jumping and screaming in shock at the loud crash. You see Loki turn to face you, but you don't know what to do. You're frozen on the spot, barely breathing. Loki slowly walks towards you, watching your expression carefully. You don't move. You let him advance until he pauses in front of you.

"Are you ok?" he asks softly, appearing genuinely concerned.

All you can do is nod, unable to take your eyes off him. He's blue, and those markings on his face - you've never seen anything like it before. You should be afraid, especially after what he just did, but you surprise yourself by realising that you're not. If anything, you're fascinated. More than that, you're relieved. The first words you utter have nothing to do with the shitstorm that just went down. "You came back."

He appears stunned momentarily then smiles. "I hadn't planned on it. It was supposed to be one night and I'd leave without a second thought."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. You, a mortal, managed to weave your way inside my mind and heart and stay there. I came back and saw the cars outside and thugs standing guard; I knew something was wrong. Didn't take a genius to realise it was your ex. You never told me he was the leader of a cult of some kind."

"One of the most dangerous," you admit quietly. "You know he won't let me get away."

"Then I'll kill him and ensure it."

"It isn't just him, it's an entire organisation. If you kill him, they'll all be after both of us. You're already on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. You don't need to be on the run from this lot as well."

Loki studies you for a long moment until he finally asks, "You're not curious about this form you currently see?"

You smile and raise your hand, your fingers lightly touching the blue skin and gasping at the chill. "Frost Giant, right?"

He nods, curiosity and wariness lighting his eyes.

"I heard rumours about your true origin."

"You knew what I am before you allowed me into your bed, into you?"

"Yes."

"You're not...disgusted?"

You smile and shake your head, stepping closer and holding his gaze. "On the contrary. I find you handsome and incredibly, insanely hot in any form."

"Hot?" he teases, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...cool?" you joke, your smile widening at his chuckle.

A golden light flashes around him and he returns to his Asgardian appearance, the chill he was emitting gone. "You're truly ok with both forms?"

"Do you honestly need to ask?"

He analyses you carefully. "Then I'll be happy to go on the run with you, my pet." He raises his hand and a blue cube manifests in his palm.

Your eyes widen at the beauty and the power emanating from it. "Is that-"

"The Tesseract," he replies, gouging your reaction. "We can go anywhere, and I have the perfect place to start. Care to run away with me?"

Your face stretches into the biggest smile you've ever had and you throw your arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He laughs, using his free hand to hold you. "You may want to get dressed first. Not that I don't mind you wearing something so flimsy, but it might make packing a little difficult. Unless you want to pack naked but I may lose all self control and you won't get any packing done."

You pull away and quickly re-adjust the sheet around you. "Calm down there cowboy, this mortal needs a rest after last night," you joke, receiving a knowing smirk from him. "I'll shower and pack light. You mean this, right? You're really asking me to run away with you?"

His smile is genuine as he nods. "Yes, my sweet. I will be here when you come out. I promise. After all, there are many, many more things I wish to do with that beautiful delicious body of yours."

His words send a rush of heat straight to your core and you bite your lip. "On one condition."

He raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I get to touch you and you teach me everything you like."

He chuckles and nods. "Anything the lady wishes."

Your smile is so large when you turn and run into the bathroom that your face hurts, but you don't care. This has turned into the best day of your life. You'll be on the run now, not that you minded.  
After all, you'll be running away with Loki, God of Mischief, and you couldn't be happier.


End file.
